endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
European Federation Enforcer Corps
The European Federation Enforcer Corps 'is one of the factions in EndWar. Overview The European Federation Enforcer Corps are one of the factions you can play as in the game. The EFEC is supposedly the most technologically advanced faction in the game using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, but when World War III rolls around they are moved to lethal force. The European Federation Enforcer Corps is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as deployment of advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Enforcer Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups, which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion. There are currently 12 known EFEC battlegroups. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements, such as armored and mechanized warfare or to provide airborne capabilities. There is also a battlegroup specializing in special operations. Personnel Command/Support Personnel * Amadou de Bankole - General and overall commander of the EFEC battlegroups. * Ilaria Cimino - Intelligence officer, who gives direct information and guidance to EFEC commanders. Battalion Commanders * Maj. General Alexis Matz * Col. Alain DuBarry * Col. Antonio Maldini * Col. Claude Moreau * Col. Guillaume Delas * Col. Hans Jaeger * Col. Karl Haider * Col. Lukas Färber * Col. Santiago Arnavisca * Col. Thierry Dubois * Col. Tim Schwider Bases *Copenhagen, Denmark: Federation Naval Base *Le CEITO, France: Federation Army Base *Ramstein, Germany: Federation Air Base Suresnes Memorial The Suresnes American Cemetery and Memorial was bought by the European Federation Enforcer Corps, when Europe federated. Originally a World War I & World War II cemetery, the Suresnes Cemetery and Memorial sheltered the remains of several U.S. soldiers from both wars. Respectfully , the graves of those soldiers were preserved and maintained as the rest. During the conflict, the cemetery had to be made bigger due to the bodies of those dying in the lines. Each and every soldier of Europe fallen would have a ceremony at the Sanctuary within the Cemetery. Given the amount of bodies, many had to be sent to many other memorials around the Federation to rest in glory. Even though Europe and America were at each others' throats, a few high ranking officials of the JSF that fought in Europe were buried at the Memorial. Other KIA were exchanged for fallen EFEC members in neutral grounds. During the Battle of Paris, the memorial was under constant fire and many firefights were fought through the now enlarged cemetery. Many soldiers would be fighting and dying over their very own graves. The state of the Memorial is unknown. Units Infantry * 'Kommandos - Elite soldiers drawn from various elite and special forces from various european nations. They operate under varying doctrines making them unpredictable. * Grenadiers - Europe's engineers. They excel at electronic warfare and non lethal takedowns. Vehicles *[[Leopard 2|'Leopard 2']] - The tanks used by the EFEC's Force Recon. * Panther 1A3 - EFEC main battle tank. The Panther has very exceptional mobility and the highest rate of fire among the world's MBTs. * AMZ-26 Badger - The fastest IFV on earth. The badger is also capable of deploying EMP and microwave technology. * AMZ-50 Marksman - A highly advanced and devastating self propelled artillery vehicle. Remarkable for it's quick deployment speed. * PAH-6 Cheetah - The standard attack helicopter for Enforcers. It is especially remarkable for it's speed and mobility. * LV-20 Charlemagne - The most advanced command vehicle in the world. Support * Archer Combat Drones - Advanced combat drones equipped with THEL's used to defend critical locations, also acts as the escort for the LV-20 Charlemagne * Eurofighter Hailstorm - A highly mobile jet equipped with laser weaponry, is the EFEC main attack fighter. * Eaglefly - Advanced UAV in use with the EFEC. * EC 220 Gadfly - EFEC's main transport, it is reliable and swift. * EC 660 Whirlwind - Heavy transport used to deliver armoured vehicle squads to a battlezone. Known EFEC battlegroups *[[Battlegroup 1|'Battlegroup 1']] (Special Operations) - The spearhead international Rapid Reaction Force able to deploy within 24 hours to trouble spots around the world. *[[Battlegroup 4|'Battlegroup 4']] (Airborne) - This specialized attack and counterstrike force became operational in 2014. The core of the unit is made up of Spanish, German, and Italian units. *[[Battlegroup 5|'Battlegroup 5']] (Airborne) - A modular airborne infantry battalion able to execute deep attack missions wherever they are required. *[[Battlegroup 6|'Battlegroup 6']] (Assault) - A joint and combined armed force designed to be rapidly deployable. Able to deal with security of European citizens anywhere on the globe. *[[Battlegroup 8|'Battlegroup 8']] (Mechanized) - A joint formation primarily consisting of units from both the French and German armies. Its main combat units are an armored reconnaissance regiment. *[[Battlegroup 10|'Battlegroup 10']] (Tactical) - An HQ company with a mixed force. Since its creation, a dozen members of Battlegroup 10 have been decorated for courage. *[[Battlegroup 12|'Battlegroup 12']] (Tactical) - A Command Battlegroup supported by exceptional Artillery. The high standard of Battlegroup 12 means that they are frequently requested by other forces. *[[Battlegroup 15|'Battlegroup 15']] (Armored) - A technologically advanced, flexible, deployable, interoperable and sustainable heavy cavalry Battlegroup. *[[Battlegroup 16|'Battlegroup 16']] (Mechanized) - On permanent readiness, Battlegroup 16 operational units are self-contained to enable them to be deployed anywhere to conduct military operations, ranging from peacekeeping to full-scale war. *[[Battlegroup 20|'Battlegroup 20']] (Assault) - A highly versatile battlegroup of airmobile units specialized in combat against high value targets. *[[Battlegroup 22|'Battlegroup 22']] (Armored) - France provides the core of this armored Battlegroup while the engineering and logistic support, is German. *[[Battlegroup 28|'Battlegroup 28']] (Assault) - A flexible Armored Reconnaissance Battlegroup providing quick Response Operations to support diplomacy as required. EFECenforcer.jpg EFECMarksmanCombat.jpg EFECCheetahCombat.jpg EFECGadflyDeploymentI.jpg EFECPantherCamo.jpg EFECBadgerCamo.jpg EFECKommandoCombat.jpg Category:European Federation Category:Enforcers Corps